


New Rules

by not_a_total_basket_case



Series: Song Fics [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Getting Back Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_total_basket_case/pseuds/not_a_total_basket_case
Summary: Raven’s got New Rules™ to help Clarke get over her breakup.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Song Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1446379
Comments: 15
Kudos: 105





	New Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Having a moment where I found this on my google drive and I was sure I uploaded it but I can’t find it anywhere, so I’m potentially posting it again.  
> Anyway, this is one of my favourite songs to listen to in the shower, so I made it into a very short fic.

_One_

Clarke knew pretty much immediately that she was going to regret breaking up with Bellamy, but everything about their relationship had terrified her. He was going in head-on and she needed to take things slow. And because she’s a mature adult who deals with her feelings rationally, she runs away. In hindsight, talking to him would have been the better option. Maybe they would still be together. But they were friends before they dated and they are friends again now. And that is better than nothing.

“Are you even listening to me?” Raven asks, snapping her fingers in Clarke’s face and tearing her out of her not-quite-but-almost-there moping.

“Sorry, what?” Clarke asks, looking up from her phone. Raven had been talking about one of her papers and Clarke really can’t keep up with that train of thought. Raven is probably too smart for her own good. Definitely too smart for Clarke.

“I swear to god, if you’re messaging Bellamy, I will throw your phone across campus.” Raven says, reaching for her phone. Clarke pulls it out of the way and Raven rolls her eyes. They’ve been broken up for just over a month and other than the week she disappeared for, they still talk everyday.

“He’s just telling me that he’s lost Miller.” Clarke says with a sheepish smile. Raven has been trying to convince her to just drop him. She knows that Clarke still has feelings for Bellamy and that she’s not going to get over them if she keeps speaking to him. But how can she give up her friendship that she had before the relationship?

“Whatever.” Raven mutters and resumes the conversation about literal rocket science. Clarke is about to say something about needing to harvest Raven’s brain for science when her phone rings. She frowns at the caller ID because it’s Bellamy and the only time he’s ever rung her is when there has been an emergency.

“ _Don’t pick up the phone, you know he’s only calling ‘cos he’s drunk and alone._ ” Raven sings when she sees Clarke frowning.

“Shut the fuck up, Dua Lipa.” Clarke mutters, “I’m going to take this.” She hoists herself of Raven’s bed and answers the call once she is in the hallways and away from (Raven’s) prying ears.

“Clarke!” Bellamy says into the phone, way too loudly and way too excitedly. “I can’t find Miller.” Clarke groans internally, she’s literally being called because he’s drunk and alone.

“Poor baby.” She teases, before adding, “Are you okay?” Bellamy doesn’t go out often and when he does it’s usually with a big group. Tonight it had just been him and Miller.

“I’m fine. I just- can you pick me up?” Bellamy says, going from exuberant to defeated instantly. “Miller was talking to this guy and I don’t want to cock block so I need to get home.”

“Text me the address.” Clarke agrees, saying goodbye and hanging up the phone. Raven’s going to kill her. Or judge her. One is definitely worse than the other.

“What did he want?” She asks, when Clarke lets herself back into Raven’s door room and begins collecting her stuff.

“He just needs a ride.” Clarke mumbles, purposefully avoiding Raven’s eyes.

“Tell him to call a cab.” Raven sighs, digging her laptop out from under the bed and glaring at it. She means well, but honestly, Clarke has this.

“He’s my friend, Rae. He’d do it for me.” Clarke says. Defending Bellamy is second nature by now. None of her friends understand how they’re still able to maintain a friendship, despite the breakup.

Twenty minutes later Clarke is pulling her car onto the curb in front of the bar Bellamy said he was at. He’s lounging against the wall, looking at his phone and looking way too good when she knows how drunk he is. _God damn him._

“Hey.” She says, when he climbs into the car. He doesn’t answer, but leans over her and hugs her. She lets him, letting herself lean into his chest like she used to. “How was your night?” She asks when they pull apart.

“Well, I was going to get laid.” He shrugs and she pretends she’s a good and supportive friend and doesn’t flinch when he says it. She broke up with him. He’s allowed to get laid.

“But you didn’t?” She prompts, hating the way she sounds hopeful and hoping he’s too drunk to notice.

“Nah, I was so into you for so long, I seem to have forgotten how.” He says casually, shrugging his shoulders. Clarke does wince this time. Bellamy had told her in the early days of their relationship, how long he had had feelings for her.

She drops him home, making sure he gets into the house before pulling out of his driveway to go back to her own apartment. She wants nothing more than to be going inside with him. But she can’t. That part of her life is over. _There has to be a way to fix this._

_Two_

It’s fairly early Sunday night, just over a week later, when Clarke’s phone chimes with a message from Bellamy.

**Bellamy  
** _Hey are you free? Locked my keys in the house and Miller won’t be home for four-ish hours. You’re the only person I know in walking distance. Please say you can help me_

She thinks about telling him no, because she shouldn’t really be spending as much time with him as she does. Not when she feels the way she does. Not when she broke up with him. But he’s her friend first and he’s locked out. She would invite Raven over, why not Bellamy?

 _‘Don’t let him in, you’ll have to kick him out again.’_ A voice in her head sings when she hears him knocking fifteen minutes later. Raven would be proud. She has that stupid song stuck in her head every time she thinks of Bellamy now.

They have three hours to kill before Miller even finishes work and looks at his phone, so they decide to binge watch the show they started before they broke up. They’re three episodes in when Clarke finds herself drifting off and it’s too easy too lean against his shoulder. She’s too tired to think any better of it.

Clarke wakes up a few hours later, laying on Bellamy’s chest with his arms around her waist. She’s sleepy and content enough to lie with him for a moment longer, pretending that this is their normal.

“Bell.” She whispers, trying to extricate herself from his grip. “Bellamy.”

“Mmm?” He hums, wrapping his arms around her tighter. _It’s a subconscious habit. He’s asleep. You broke up with him. It doesn't mean anything._

“Wake up.”

“Mmm.” He murmurs again. She kicks him and he jerks awake.

“You should go, Bellamy.” She says softly, when he opens his eyes.

“Yeah. Yeah, shit. Sorry, Clarke.” He mutters, sitting up and letting her go. She misses his warmth instantly, but doesn’t let it show on her face. She's really doing her best not to give mixed messages.

“Miller will be home by now and I have an early class tomorrow.” She says, instead of all the things she wants to tell him.

“Yeah, of course.” He gets off the couch and stretches. She doesn’t stare at the expanse of skin shown off when he lifts his arms above his head. _She doesn’t._

She also doesn’t struggle to get back to sleep after he’s left. She’s said it once, she’s said it a thousand times. _She’s over him_.

_Three_

“We’re going clubbing tonight.” Harper declares, dragging Luna and Monroe by the hands into Raven’s dorm room. “And you’re both coming.”

“I have a paper to write.” Clarke says, feeling Raven’s hand hit the back of her head before she even finishes speaking. She glares at her friend who is grinning maniacally at Harper.

“Let’s go get these girls laid.” Raven smirks, abandoning the essay she was writing and digging through her closet and standing up to dig through her closet.

“I do not need to go out to get laid.” Clarke groans. She groans again when one of Raven’s dresses hits her in the face.

“You’re wearing that.” Raven says in a tone that leaves no room for argument. Clarke rolls her eyes at Monroe. She just broke up with her girlfriend and is being subjected to the same treatment by Harper.

Several shots of tequila later, they’re piling in an Uber and heading to Harper’s favourite club. Clarke’s feeling pleasantly buzzed and really in the mood to dance. She does end up wearing Raven’s dress and letting her friends do her makeup, so she’s feeling a little out of her comfort zone, but in a good way.

They order more shots and then take to the dance floor and then order more shots. She knows she’s going to have a headache in the morning but she can’t bring herself to care right now. She’s having fun. Raven points out a guy she thinks Clarke should flirt with, but she just rolls her eyes. She doesn’t need to hook up with anyone to have a good night.

“What?” Clarke yells over the music at Raven. She’d just rolled her eyes so hard they were in danger of rolling back into her head.

“ _Don’t be his friend, you know you’re gonna wake up in his bed in the morning_.” Raven yells into Clarke’s ear. Clarke follows her gaze to the bar when Bellamy is ordering a drink. He hasn’t seen them yet and her brain is at war with itself. She wants to go and talk to him but at the same time, she knows that her drunken self can’t handle it tonight. She'll do something stupid, like tell him she loves him.

“Clarke.” Bellamy says, not ten minutes later. She was dancing with Luna and Monroe, but they disappeared at the same time Bellamy appeared. She frowns, they had to have planned this.

“Bellamy.” She smiles, feelings stupidly fond of the boy in front of her, not remembering why they aren’t together. Who cares how fast he wanted to go when she loves him this much?

“I need to tell you – I think we need to talk. I just – Clarke, I… Can we go outside?” Bellamy stammers over the music. Clarke thinks he’s blushing but it’s hard to tell in the dimly lit club. She knows what he wants to talk about, knows that he still has feelings for her. She knows that they can fix this. Knows that he wants it as much as her. Knows that she made a mistake.

So she does the only thing she can think of. She wraps her arms around his neck and brings his mouth down to hers. He’s only surprised for a second and then he’s wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her with bruising force. She gets lost in the kiss, tangling her hands in his hair and pulling him closer. 

“I love you.” She whispers, when he pulls back from her. “And I’m sorry.”

“Let’s go talk.” He says, taking her hand and leading her to the exit. Despite how much shit Raven is going to give her, she sends a message letting her know where she’s going.

_And four_

“ _And if you’re under him, you ain’t getting over him_.” Miller sings very off-key, throwing Bellamy’s bedroom door open and throwing pillows at their sleeping forms. Bellamy grunts and lifts his arm high enough that Miller can see his middle finger.

“How much did Raven pay you to do that?” Clarke groans, pulling a pillow over her head as Miller opens the curtains. It’s too bright for her already pounding head.

“Seventy-five dollars.” He grins, pulling the door shut behind him. “I’m making breakfast if you’re hungry.”

Clarke is starving, so she pulls one of Bellamy’s shirts over her head. She turns to wake Bellamy but he’s already looking at her.

“This wasn’t just last night was it?” He asks softly, reaching for her hand.

“No, Bell. It wasn’t.” She promises, squeezing his fingers. “Now, get up. I want pancakes.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr is Here ](https://raven-reyes-of-sunshine.tumblr.com/)


End file.
